The Legend of Zelda: Zuru's adventure
by Lorimore
Summary: Zuru, raised in Kokiri Village but Hylian, like Link, sets off to ClockTown, Terminia to search for the mighty Sword of Three Dragons. He then learns a certain Hero and his holy maiden is in need of his assistince... not an AU


Disclaimor: I do not own Any of the Zelda games, nor the Zelda Characters exept Zuru, Vivi, Mayor's Kid, and any characters I decide to make up and add to the story.

:The Ledend of Zelda:  
\Zuru's Adventure/

Chapter 1 

In the Kokiri village a young boy, the age of 11, set off in an adventure to Clock Town, Terminia.

The young child Named Zuru , a Hylian traveled from Kokiri Village and came a similar way that Link did in the past.

He looks similar to Link but Zuru has golden eyes, his bangs are Golden and his hair akin to the color of a crow.

His attire consists of a green tunic, held close to his body by a coal black belt, dark lime green shorts that stop under his knees and chainmail underneath his clothing, visible at his arms, legs, and neck.

His green hat falls down to a point, just above his shoulders, he wears brown gauntlets, and brown boots.

His weapon is a short sword that his beloved father gave to him before he died and his sheild is a small buckler fitted for him when he was younger.

His adventure starts off at the entrance to Clock Town's huge Clock tower.

"UGH," Zuru said flatly, "Are we walking aimlessly!"

"Hey, I'm the one following you! Ask yourself that," Vivi, his fairy, hissed in reply Sarcrasticly he asks himself, "Hello myself, where are we going?"

"Hmph," she fold her arms, " Don't be idiotic Zuru! Be serious!"

"Shut up!"

Zuru and Vivi starts to ignore each other.

"Well, I only have 75 Rupees, damn..."

Zuru stumbles upon two hefty men.

One out of the two men notices him and Vivi and begins to approach him and begins talking in with a very strong accent, " Jo! Jou two," they both turn, " Joung child-man! How'd you like ta help us vurkers by paintsing some valls Herya and thera?"

"ehhh...painting sounds... eh, yea... sounds nice but how 'bout something that requires more work and is more usefull to you guys?"

"Vell...how's vout Jour poony pixie do za paintsing and jou getz za logs for za tower?"

"Ugh! How dare you speak to a fairy like that! I can do more usefull things some 'Fat guy'," Vivi shrieks waiting for a foolish comeback.  
The second worker snickers at the first man" Ja jajajajaja! Jour ah svad man! Ah fairy is stronger then jou!"

Th e fairy and the two overwight men quarrel while Zuru walked over to a man selling food, similar to popcorn, watching the three skirmish as he eats.

"Ok! Enough! Let's just get to work," she says annoyed with the two plump LOUD men.

" Ja! Ja! Let's do as za pixie says," one of the men said.  
"ZURU! Stop stuffing yourself like a pig and let's get to work!"

Zuru stands crushing the bag of food and belches softly to himself, cackling off to the side.

He throws the bag at the second worker getting his attention, "Where do I get those logs?... hehe, logs"

" Jajajajajaja! I getz zit, " he smacks his knee while laughing, " Vell, it'z ovah yonder za WestClock town. Go zhere and jou vill zee a large vagon vith many of zoes 'logz' jou speak ov! Jajajajajajaja!"

Zuru walks back to the man selling food, looking weirded out by them.

"Yo, can i get some water"

"eh, sure. 20 rupees"  
"Sure."

He gives him the money and he notices his wallet with only 20 rupees,"Eh...here," drinking the water, he throws the half empty water jug at the second worker's head saying in a nervous voice, "How much do I get payed?"

The two men look at each other and start laughing at the young child, "Jajajajaja! Vell, kid, Jou get paidez 50 per 10 logs...jajajaja!"

"Eh, thats good."

Zuru gets up and says, "oh yeah, we didn't introduce ourselves."

He walks towards Vivi and faces the to men, "I am Zuru," he bows.

Vivi glares at them, " And I am Vivi, Zuru's fairy."

"Vell, I am Uggle"

"And i'ma Duugle"

"ehh, ok," whipsering to Vivi, "Those are weird names, haha"

" Well, they do seem to be foreign...," She turns to the workers then faces Zuru, " Alright then, shall we get to work?"

They both start to West ClockTown, but then a small, drity dog charges Zuru tackling him to the ground!

" What the hell," Zuru pulls out his short sword and buckler, he glares at the unknown attacker and steps into battle stance.

A kid stepping into view, appears to be the same age as Zuru, and glares back.

The child screams," Name yourself and state your reason for being here!"

"Why do you CARE? And why should i tell you!"

"Because I am the Mayor's son! who are you!"

The son of the mayor whips out a blade unknown to Zuru and whispers the dog an order.

The dog charges in a blind fury and the kid goes along side him and strikes Zuru weakly.

Zuru parries the weak attempt and counters...

A/N: This is my first story written with the help of my sister "MacduffyGirl." I hope you like it and I will only continue posting only if I get 4 reviews. (My sister is also rewriting this story on her account.) :D 


End file.
